Keep On Going
by greasergirl0003
Summary: "I kept pumping his chest. But nothing was happening. "Not my baby. Please not my Ponyboy." I kept chanting to myself in my head. Suddenly, his frail little body of his sprung up and started heaving out the fountain water." Darry and Sodapop follow Ponyboy that cold night. Thanks to a story called "That fateful night" for the idea.


Hey guys. This is my first ever story on this here website. I hope it's not too horrendous. I'm just now trying to figure this stuff out, so if this uploads funny or something, then my apologies. Well, I hope you enjoy it. -greaser girl

Darry POV:

"Oh my god" I thought as I stared down at my now red hand. "How could I have hit him? He is my own little brother, and I sent him sailing across the room. How could I have done that? Who in their right mind would do that to their own kid brother? Apparently I would. He's probably off right now scared and alone and hating me for what I have done. Soda probably hates me too. Oh god. Soda. What does he think of me now?"

"Darry…" says Soda, breaking me out of my inner ramblings.

"I am a horrible person." I mumbled to myself.

"Naw Dar. You just messed up. Just let him cool down for a bit. He should be better by the end of the night."

"Well what if he gets jumped or somethin'. We have to go after him. If something happened, it would be my entire fault."

"Alright. I'll go grab my shoes. Do you remember where I put 'em?

Pony POV:

"He hates me. He really does." I thought as I ran from the place I call home. "It's official. He would never yell at Soda for messing up. Never. Even when he got speeding tickets or even went to jail that one time, he just got a simple lecture. Why does that never happen to me? I never get it simple. If I'm out playing football, I should be studying. And if I'm reading I should be playing football. I can never win with Darry. We just don't dig each other. To Darry, I'm just a messed up kid who should use his head more often. If it weren't for Soda, I would be in a boys' home already. But it's not like Darry cares. Not one bit. You know what. He can't kick me out of my own house. I own it just as much as he does. Maybe I'll just take a walk around the park and cool off."

I ran up to the park and over to the jungle gym. Our gang goes to the lot and the Shepard's sticks to the alleys, so this place is for the lovebirds and little kids. Across from me is a fountain that should be dried out in a couple of days' time. Glory its cold out here. I was just about to look at the film of ice forming around the fountain when a red car full of Socs pulled up swearin' at me. "Too late to run now" I thought to myself.

Darry POV:

"The dang kids got a good fifteen minute start on us Darry."

"I know. That's why we should be hurryin' up." I said as I quickened my pace.

Pony POV:

They were holding my head underwater and I couldn't breathe. I was scared to death but I didn't want to show it. I was about to pass out, so I struggled my hardest, and I almost got away with it for a second, but they tightened up on me and I faded away into darkness.

Darry POV:

"Where do you think that kid could have gone?" I asked soda while walking down the sidewalk.

"He could be anywhere. Let's go look by the park."

"Alright." "But what if we find him there and he hates me" I thought, "what if we find him and he refuses to accept my apologies? But I have to try. If he doesn't listen to me, I'll have to keep trying until he listens to me. I am too tough on him sometimes. But that's just because he's the baby. I care for that kid an awful lot. Soda and I don't know what we'd do without him. He's my one responsibility that we have left and I might have screwed that up. Bad."

I was forced out of my inner ramblings as we neared the park and heard shouting. Soda and I set off running because we both knew inside that it had to be Ponyboy. The breath was taken out of me as I turned the corner and saw my little baby being held under the fountain. The soc's saw us running towards them and scrambled back into their fancy car. But I didn't care about them. I just cared about my Ponyboy. "Pony!" I yelled as I swept him out of the fountain and onto the cold, hard ground. "Please, Please breathe" I chanted as I pounded on his chest in hopes of him to start breathing again.

"Darry what do we do?" Soda screamed at me.

"I don't know" I whispered not wanting to give up hope on my baby.

Pony POV:

"Please, Please breathe." I heard as I was coming to. I kept feeling a constant pounding on my chest, but I was too cold to care. Who was doing it? "Darry what do we do?" I heard. I knew that was Soda. That means that Darry is the one pounding on my chest. But Darry doesn't care about me. But why would he be trying to help me? "I don't know" I heard him whisper. My mother had always told me that there were two sides to a story, and to never judge until you've heard both. Maybe Darry can justify himself. I never let him say anything. I just bolted because I was too wound up with emotion. Suddenly, the weight on my chest lifted.

Darry POV:

I kept pumping his chest. But nothing was happening. "Not my baby. Please not my Ponyboy." I kept chanting to myself in my head. Suddenly, his frail little body of his sprung up and started heaving out the fountain water. "Pony!" I heard soda yell as he dived for out kid brother. Pony heaved a couple more times, and just lay there on the pavement shivering. I walked over and sat by his side, my eyes begging forgiveness. Suddenly the kid dove for my neck and gave a hug with more strength than I thought the kid could give.

"I'm sorry Darry." He said into my neck.

"No I'm sorry kid brother. It was all my fault."

"let's just go home." He suggested while trying to stand up, but he was shivering too badly.

"Easy little colt." I whispered to him as I lifted him up. "Where do you put all of that food?" I asked him. The kid weighed nothing at all! He just laughed a little and clung to my shirt for warmth. "Come on Soda. Let's get him home.

"Okay." He said with a smile on his face. I started getting really concerned when his shivering became harder.

"you okay Pone?" I asked him.

"S-s-s-sure." He said with uncertainty in his voice. I sped up my pace and told Soda to run ahead and get some blankets and dry clothes. We got to the house and door was open so we could just walk right in. Soda came running out of their bedroom with sweatpants and lots of blankets. "Come on Pone, get your wet clothes off."

"K-k-k-Kay." Was his response. He tugged off all of his wet clothes and Soda helped him into the sweat pants. We rapped him up in tons of blankets and set him on the couch to sleep. His shivering stopped soon and his breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep.

"He might wake up with a nasty cold tomorrow, but he looks like he's okay" Soda said with confidence.

I just smiled and kissed my baby on the head goodnight. "Night Ponyboy" I said softly.

THE END


End file.
